Suite d'OS Newtmas
by Warriors2710
Summary: Petit série d'OS qui se omas et Newt se retrouvent à la tombée de la nuit dans leur camping. Le blond parle du WICKED au brun, mais ils espèrent ne jamais être sélectionnés pour les Épreuves. Puis tout bascule. Ils se retrouvent dans le Labyrinthe, sans savoir ce qu'ils étaient avant, malgré tout les efforts que Thomas fait pour se souvenir. Il le connait, il en est sûr.
1. Une soirée dans tes bras

Bonjour, voici le tout premier texte Newt/Thomas que j'écris. Cet OS ne suit pas vraiment la véritable histoire : ils ont 16 ans mais n'ont pas encore étés sélectionnés par le WICKED. Thomas vit toujours avec ses parents, son père n'a pas attrapé la Braise. La mère de Newt l'a attrapé, mais pas son père (je l'ai inventé vu que je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est vu qu'il ne parle pas de ses parents dans les livres).

La nuit est tombée sur le camping. Par la fenêtre, j'observe la lune. Elle est pleine et brille de mille feux. Les étoiles sont nombreuses, sans aucun nuage pour les cacher. Je cherche des constellations en attendant ma mère. Elle va venir me dire bonne nuit, comme tous les soirs. J'ai l'habitude. Dès que j'en trouve une, la porte s'ouvre et c'est elle qui rentre. Elle sourit et s'approche. Elle m'embrasse sur la joue et ses cheveux châtains chatouillent mon visage. Je lui souris en retour et l'embrasse à mon tour. Elle ébouriffe un peu mes cheveux et je souris encore.

"Bonne nuit, Thomas.

-Bonne nuit, m'man. "

Elle sort de la chambre et je me redresse sur mon lit. J'écoute ses pas et je comprends qu'elle est entrée dans sa chambre. À travers le mur, je l'entends dire à mon père :

"On met de la musique ? "

Je ne l'entends pas répondre donc je suppose qu'il hoche la tête. Ils vont écouter de la musique, parfait. Ils ne m'entendront pas. Je ne compte pas faire le mur, seulement mettre un pied dehors, juste pour te voir. J'entends la musique commencer. Une chanson d'amour. Je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bain. S'ils m'entendes ou me voient, pas de soucis, je leur dirai que je vais aux toilettes. J'ouvre la porte et je rentre dans la petite pièce. Avant de me diriger vers la fenêtre, je ferme la porte à clé. Je passe la tête par la fenêtre entrouverte et j'observe les tentes. Quelques personnes sont dehors malgré l'heure tardive. Je te cherche mais les blonds qui sont dans mon champ de vision ne sont pas aussi beaux que toi. Les grands et minces n'ont pas tes cheveux d'or. Puis soudain, je te vois, je te trouve enfin. Tu es assis par terre et tu te relèves dès que tu me vois. Tu m'adresses un sourire éblouissant. Je passe une jambe par la fenêtre, puis l'autre, en m'efforçant de ne pas faire de bruit. Mes parents te connaissent mais ils pensent que nous sommes juste amis. Et ton père refuse que nous nous voyons, pour une raison inconnue (mais je le soupçonne de nous avoir vus), donc nous nous retrouvons à la tombée de la nuit, près de mon bungalow. Je suis de l'autre côté de la fenêtre et je saute à terre pour te rejoindre. Aussitôt, tu sautes dans mes bras et je souris immédiatement. Je suis content de te voir, aujourd'hui je me suis ennuyé sans toi. Tu es plus grand que moi, mon nez est près de ta bouche. Je relève la tête et tu m'embrasses sur la bouche. Je sens ta main dans mon cou, l'odeur de tes cheveux. Tout ça me rend heureux. Tu décolles tes lèvres des miennes mais tu laisses nos fronts se toucher.

"Tu m'as manqué Tommy...tu me murmure. "

Tommy. Quand tu m'appelles comme ça, j'oublie tout ce qui est autour de moi.

"Toi aussi. Beaucoup. "

Je te vole un baiser. Tu baisses les yeux vers mon t-shirt et tu te mets à toucher le col d'un air distrait. Quelque chose te préoccupe. Je te connais par coeur.

"Quelque chose ne va pas. "

C'est une affirmation, pas une question, pourtant tu réponds :

"Non, je suis avec toi, tout va bien.

-Ne me mens pas Newt. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Tu soupires et ferme les yeux. Tu t'éloignes un peu de moi. Ta main attrape la mienne et tu t'assoies sur l'herbe en m'entraînant. Je me retrouve assis près de toi. Je lâche ta main pour passer mon bras autour de tes épaules. Tu me regardes dans les yeux et je me perds dans ton regard. Puis sans répondre à ma question, tu tournes la tête. Je saisis ton menton de ma main libre et lève ta tête. Tes yeux finissent par me regarder. Je ne lâcherai pas, tu le sais bien. Quand quelque chose inquiète mon _petit-ami_ , je veux savoir ce que c'est. Tu baisses les yeux vers le sol et je comprends que tu te résignes à m'en parler. J'attends, patient et tu finis par dire :

"Je...j'ai peur. De la Braise. "

Oh, cette foutue maladie. Après que le soleil ait calciné la terre, ce virus s'est propagée de partout. Les gens deviennent fous. Les malades sont appelés les fondus. Ta mère est morte à cause de ça. Je pose ma tête sur ton épaule et dit :

"Tu as peur de l'avoir ?

-J'ai surtout peur que toi, tu l'aie. Je ne supporterai pas.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

-Et...tu te souviens que je t'ai parlé du WICKED.

-Oui, oui.

-Ils projettent de faire des épreuves pour les jeunes qui sont immunisés.

-Quel genre d'épreuve ?

-La première sera un labyrinthe...le but sera de les tester. D'observer leurs réactions. Leur cerveau. "

Je t'entends renifler. Est-ce que tu pleures ? Je relève la tête, mais je vois juste ton regard perdu au loin. Tu dis sans me regarder :

"Peut-être que nous sommes immunisés.

-Ça serait bien.

-Oui, sauf que...nous risquons d'être pris pour les épreuves. "

Je ne réponds rien. C'est vrai, nous serons peut-être pris mais tant que nous ne sommes pas séparés, tout me va. Tu te tournes vers moi et mes yeux se perdent une nouvelle fois dans les tiens. Je m'approche de toi, mes membres bougent tout seul, je ne peux pas résister à la tentation. Je t'embrasse une nouvelle fois et cette fois, nous restons collés beaucoup plus longtemps. Nos bouches s'effleurent, s'entrechoquent, jouent ensemble. Je ferme les yeux. Je sens ta main dans mes cheveux et la mienne se cale au creux de ton dos. Je ne veux plus te quitter, je ne veux plus retourner dans mon bungalow. Je sens à peine l'air frais qui s'engouffre dans mon t-shirt, je ne te sens que toi auprès de moi. Je sens que peu à peu tu te détends. Il suffit donc que je t'embrasse pour que tu oublies tout tes problèmes ? Ce n'est pas ça qui me dérange. Je commence même à te sentir sourire sous mes lèvres. Je veux que tu oublies ça, juste que tu penses à nous. La chaleur de ta peau contre la mienne me rassure. Près de toi je n'ai plus peur, parce que oui je suis mort de trouille à l'idée d'avoir la Braise. Je suis aussi mort de peur à l'idée de passer des épreuves, d'être mis dans un labyrinthe. J'ai peur que je sois immunisé mais pas toi. J'ai peur aussi pour mes parents, pour Minho, pour Teresa, tous nos amis. Mais quand tu m'embrasses, je ne pense plus à ça, je ne sens plus la peur. Tu t'écartes un peu le temps de prendre ta respiration.

"Tommy, me souffle-tu, je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi, Newt. "


	2. Un visage familier

Debout au centre du Bloc, je te regarde me parler. Alby est là lui aussi, mais je m'en fiche totalement. Ton visage m'est familier, je sens que je te connais. Je ressens une drôle sensation.

"J'ai vraiment cru que tu avais le potentiel pour devenir un coureur, mais c'était avant que tu te vautres. Super, ta gamelle. "

Je perçois une pointe de moquerie dans ta voix qui me fait un peu mal au coeur. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. Je débarque dans un endroit entouré d'un Labyrinthe et je te vois, toi que je suis sûr de connaître. Les autres visages ne me disent rien. Il y a juste le tien. Alby te demande quelque chose, mais je l'entends à peine, je suis trop concentré. J'essaye de me souvenir. Mais je ne me souviens même pas de mon nom de famille, de ma vie, alors me souvenir de toi ? Pourtant, je sens que tu as eu beaucoup d'importance dans mon passé. Et tu en as encore beaucoup pour mon coeur. Mes mains s'activent toute seule, touchent ma nuque et tripote ma chemise. Tout ça me stresse et j'ai l'impression de devenir fou. Tu t'éloignes, j'essuie mes paumes sur mon pantalon puis Alby s'éloigne à son tour. Je ne sais pas s'il m'a demandé de le suivre mais je le fais quand même. Je me tourne une dernière fois pour te regarder. Tu es de dos, et tu ne me regardes pas. Ne pas me souvenir de qui tu es me donne presque envie de pleurer.


	3. Mon coeur bat aux rythme de tes rires

Je suis debout, près de toi mais je n'écoute pas ce que tu dis. J'entends un chien aboyer et j'espère que Poêle-à-frire ne va pas donner une nouvelle signification aux mots "Hot dog". J'essaye de me faire rire mais impossible, je ne pense qu'à Ben qui est devenu fou.

"Oh, Tommy, tu m'écoutes ?"

Je me fige. Tommy. Tu m'as déjà appelé comme ça, je le sais. Mais c'était dans notre ancienne vie. Celle que nous avons oublié. J'essaye de me souvenir mais je n'y arrive pas. Depuis que je t'ai vu, je sais que je te connais. Enfin, que je te connaissais avant d'arriver ici. Mais je ne m'en rappelle pas. Et toi non plus, visiblement. J'observe ton visage, la courbe de ton menton, tes yeux, tout et je te réponds distraitement, puis tu ris quand je te demande si on commence par traire les vaches ou zigouiller les petits cochons. Ça me réchauffe le coeur. Je me rends compte que c'est le premier rire que j'entends depuis mon arrivée, et je suis content qu'il vienne de toi, sans savoir pourquoi. Ça me rappelle un peu quand tu m'as dis que tu m'aimais bien. Ça m'avait presque fait oublier où j'étais.


	4. Entendre une dernière fois ta voix

Tu es là, debout à l'écart des autres fondus. Tu es dans un état épouvantable. Lentement, je m'approche de toi. Tu me fixes d'un air sauvage. Dans ton regard, je vois de la folie. Si tu savais à quel point ça me fait souffrir...je me rappelle encore quand l'homme-rat a annoncé que tu n'étais pas immunisé. La douleur m'a fait plié en deux. Alors que toi, tu ne désespérais pas et tu restais debout, à me dire que ce n'est pas grave, que de toute façon tu savais que tu finirais fou. Je déglutis difficilement avant de te dire :

"Hé, Newt. C'est moi, Thomas. Tu te souviens de moi ?"

Et si tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? Soudainement, je vois dans tes yeux que tu es lucide. Tu me reconnais.

"Oh oui, Tommy, je me souviens. Tu es passé me voir à l'Hôtel des Fondus, histoire de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Je n'ai quand même pas complètement perdu la boule."

Les larmes me montent aux yeux et j'ai du mal à les retenir de couler. Ce ton de reproche dans ta voix me fait mal. Très mal.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi es-tu avec...eux ?"

Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec moi, plutôt qu'avec ces fous ?

Tu jettes un coup d'oeil vers les fondus, occupés avec les poubelles, puis tu te retournes vers moi.

"Ça va, ça vient, mec. Je ne saurai pas l'expliquer. Par moments, je n'arrive plus à me contrôler et j'ai à peine conscience de ce que je fais. Mais la plupart du temps, c'est plutôt une sorte de démangeaison dans le cerveau, juste ce qu'il faut pour m'embrouiller les idées et me foutre en rogne.

-Tu as l'air d'aller bien, là.

-Oui, si on veut... La seule raison pour laquelle je traîne avec ces tarés de l'Hôtel, c'est que je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre. Ils se battent sans arrêt, mais ils forment quand même un groupe. Alors que tout seul, je n'aurais aucune chance. "

Je te supplie de venir avec moi. Je te dis qu'on t'emmenera en lieu sûr et j'ai presque envie d'y croire. Mais tu t'esclaffes.

"Tire-toi d'ici, Tommy. Dégage. "

Avant, quand tu m'appelais de cette façon, tu le disais avec douceur, tendresse. Maintenant, j'ai presque l'impression que tu m'agresses. Je te supplie encore mais tu t'énerves. Ton visage se durcit et tu me craches :

"Va te faire voir, enfoiré de lâcheur ! Tu n'as pas lu mon mot ? Tu ne pouvais pas faire ça pour moi ? Il a fallu que tu joues les héros, comme toujours. Je te déteste ! Je t'ai toujours détesté !"

Ma gorge se noue, j'ai envie de pleurer. J'espère que tu ne le penses pas vraiment, qu'au fond de toi tu ne me détestes pas. Mais toute la haine que je ressens dans ta voix me persuade que tu ne m'as jamais aimé. J'empêche avec peine mes larmes de couler et je dis, la voix cassée :

"Newt..."

Prononcer ton prénom me fait du mal. Comme si je n'en avais pas le droit, parce que tu me détestes...

"Tout ça, c'est ta faute ! Tu aurais pu tout arrêter après la mort des premiers Créateurs. Tu aurais pu trouver un moyen. Mais non ! Tu as voulu absolument continuer, sauver le monde, être un héros. C'est pour ça que tu as débarqué dans le Labyrinthe. Tu n'as jamais pensé qu'à toi. Admets-le ! Il faut toujours que tu sois sur le devant de la scène, que tous les regards soient braqués sur toi ! On aurait dû te balancer au fond de la Boîte !"

Je m'en veux déjà assez pour avoir travaillé pour le WICKED, mais te l'entendre dire rend la chose encore plus horrible. J'ai tellement envie de te dire que le seul regard que je veux sur moi, c'est le tien, mais Lawrence m'interrompe.

"Je vais le descendre ! Écarte-toi !"

Je me retourne vers lui.

"Non ! C'est entre lui et moi. Ne vous en mêlez pas !"

Puis je me retourne vers toi et j'essaye de te parler le plus doucement possible :

"Newt, arrête. Écoute-moi. Je sais que tu as encore ta tête, au fond. Suffisamment pour m'entendre.

-Je te hais, Tommy !"

Tu commences à me faire peur, je recule de quelques pas. Tu n'es plus très loin de moi et je sais qu'à cause de la Braise, tu serais capable de me tuer. J'espère de tout mon coeur que ce que tu dis est faux, que réellement tu ne me hais pas. Mon coeur bat fort dans ma poitrine, tellement fort que j'en ai mal, ça me donne envie de vomir. Newt, si tu savais ce que je ressens pour toi...alors que toi, tu me détestes...Tu me répètes encore que tu me hais, plusieurs fois, et je me rends compte que mes larmes ont coulés.

"Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, et ce qu'on a traversé ensemble dans ce foutu Labyrinthe, tu n'as pas eu le courage de faire la seule chose que je t'aie jamais demandée ! Je ne veux plus jamais voir ta sale gueule !"

Je continue de battre en retraite. Tes mots me font souffrir, les larmes ne s'arrêtent pas de couler. Je vois à peine ce qui m'entoure. Tout ce que je vois, c'est toi, toi et tes paroles de colère, toi qui me déteste. Toi que j'aime tellement.

"Newt, n'avance plus. Ils vont te tirer dessus. Arrête-toi et écoute-moi ! Monte dans le van, lasse-moi t'attacher. Donne-moi une chance !"

Tout ce que je veux, c'est une chance ! Que tu m'en donnes une ! Je veux que tu restes avec moi, je refuse de te tuer ! J'en suis incapable ! Tu pousses un hurlement et te jettes sur moi. Lawrence a tiré mais il t'a manqué. Je reste figé sur place et tu me plaques au sol. Tu m'immobilises au sol et je m'efforce de respirer, sans bouger.

"Je devrais t'arracher les yeux. Ça t'apprendrait à être aussi débile. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, hein ? Qu'on allait se tomber dans les bras ? C'est ça ? Qu'on allait s'asseoir et discuter du bon vieux temps au Bloc ?"

J'aurai presque espéré ça ! Que tu te réfugies dans mes bras, qu'on parle calmement.

Terrifié, je secoue la tête. Ma main s'approche de mon pistolet, même si je sais que je ne serai jamais capable de tirer.

"Tu veux savoir pourquoi je boite comme ça, Tommy ? Je te l'ai déjà raconté ? Non, je ne crois pas."

Je te demande ce qui t'es arrivé, j'essaye de gagner du temps. Mes doigts de refermèrent sur la crosse de mon arme. Est-ce que j'arriverai à le sortir et à te tirer dessus ? Non...ça serait mieux que tu me tues. Au moins, je n'aurai pas de remords.

"J'ai voulu me suicider dans le Labyrinthe. J'ai escaladé l'un de ces foutus murs, et une fois à mi-hauteur, j'ai sauté. Alby m'a retrouvé et ramené au Bloc juste avant la fermeture des portes. Je détestais cet endroit, Tommy. J'en ai détesté chaque seconde, tous les jours. Et tout était... ta... faute ! "

Horrifié, je respire difficilement tout en sanglotant. Tu prends ma main qui tient le pistolet et tu colles le canon de l'arme contre ton front.

"Maintenant, il faut payer ! Tue-moi avec que je ne devienne un de ces foutus cannibales ! Tue-moi ! C'est à toi seul que j'avais adressé ma lettre. Alors, fais-le !"

Non. Non, j'en suis incapable. Je t'aime trop pour te tuer ! C'est insupportable de t'entendre me répéter de te tuer, j'essaye de me dégager, mais tu es trop fort pour moi. Tu trembles de tout ton corps, ça me fait peur. Je te répète que je ne peux pas, mais tu insistes.

"Tue-moi, espèce de dégonflé. Fais quelque chose de bien, pour une fois. Abrège mes souffrances. "

Et allez, les larmes coulent de plus belle.

"Newt, on pourrait peut-être...

-Ta gueule ! Ferme-la ! Je te faisais confiance. Alors, vas-y !

-Je ne peux pas.

-Fais-le !

-Je ne peux pas !"

Je ne peux pas te tuer ! Je ne peux pas, je ne pourrai jamais ! Je ne peux pas exécuter l'un de mes meilleurs amis...surtout toi !

"Tue-moi, ou c'est moi qui te règle ton compte ! Tue-moi ! Vas-y !

-Newt...

-TUE-MOI !"

D'un coup, ta voix s'adoucit et ton regard s'éclaircit :

"J'en t'en prie, Tommy. Je t'en prie. Fais-le pour moi. "

Tu te penches vers moi et dépose délicatement tes lèvres sur les miennes puis tu redresses et me regarde, suppliant.

Je sais que c'est ton dernier regard envers moi. Et que je ne te reverrai pas. Alors je te dis :

"Je t'aime. "

Tu m'adresses un faible sourire puis murmure :

"Moi aussi. "

J'appuie sur la détente en fermant les yeux. Je sens ton corps s'écrouler à côté de moi. Je me relève, sans ouvrir les yeux ni essuyer mes larmes. Je cours et là seulement, j'ouvre les yeux. Je monte dans le van en larmes, dévoré par le chagrin, l'horreur, la culpabilité. Je tremble comme une feuille. Je t'ai tué, mon dieu, je t'ai tué. J'ai tiré. Je t'ai tué. Tu me l'a demandé, mais peu importe ! Je t'ai tué ! Pourquoi j'ai fais ça ? Toute ma vie je m'en voudrais...Putain...

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?" je bredouille.

Je ne pense qu'à toi. Je t'ai tué. Je t'ai tué. J'ai appuyé sur la détente.

Je t'aimais et je t'ai tué.

Je fixe le pistolet que je tiens dans la main. Celui avec lequel je t'ai assassiné. Pendant un instant, je pense à mettre fin à ma vie. Sans toi, la vie n'est rien. Mais je me dois de rester en vie pour les autres. Pour Teresa et Brenda, même si je ne pourrai jamais leur donner l'amour qu'elles souhaitent. Pour Minho et pour les autres blocards.

Toujours en larmes, je pose la tête contre la vitre en essayant d'oublier, le coeur meurtri.

Mais l'écho de ta voix résonne encore dans ma tête.


End file.
